Herculeos Pilum
Herculeos Pilum: Spear of the All-Mighty Hero is a Noble Phantasm possessed by Lancer. It's a golden spear he held in life, his proper Noble Phantasm, his beloved favoured weapon. It's a golden spear made of pure gold that will normaly seen as a common golden dart while held by his left hand. If held by his right hand it's True Name can be activated and, not only that but it's form changes to it's true self. It's the pedigree of Lancer as the Thirteenth Emperor of Rome, the most mythical of them, the most legendary. The one who was covered in mystery in such a level that became one with a hero of the past. This spear normally seens like a normal golden weapon like the majority of weapons a Emperor would normally wield... But it's true form is unique. The unique spear lost with the death of the Emperor of Strength. That polearm was smithed with the recount of the Twelve Labours realized by Herculeos Romanus in it's extenction. Lancer calls it a man made Divine Construct that holds the concept of Lancer as the Emperor Lucius Aurelius Commodus, the Reincarnation of Herculeos Romanus. Once Lancer carries that spear, he will be him. He will not be stolen by the Gods nor manipulated by the Senate, living in the edge between humanity and godhood, the strongest human ever born, the strongest Emperor of Rome. It's a concept that make sure that even if he change gender again Lancer will still being himself. Once the Noble Phantasm is a part of a Heroic Spirit existence, this spear have a passive ability of concealing any type of Noble Phantasm or Skill that attained the feat of stealing someones Noble Phantasm. Even the spear can't be stolen from Lancer once it mysteriously disappeared after his death. That concept is so strong that we can say that the spear is the true Lancer. Once he doesn't have the possession of this weapon he became basically a void living being that can be molded by the Gods or the Master by chance. As offensive Noble Phantasm, the spear have a special effect linked to the legend about Lancer's many feats in the Coliseum, specially the one where he defeated one thousand enemies with just his left hand being actually a right handler. Normally, he foughts holding the spear with the left hand, but when he draws the spear with the right hand not only it's True Form is revealed, revealing Lancer's True Name as well, once it's a very characteristical weapon, but is activated a minor effect where all Parameters, Skills and Noble Phantasms of Lancer receive a Plus Modificator each. Similar to Achilles, Lancer is quite a strong mage, but he prefer using his Magecraft through this spear by creating a Reality Marble where he summon the Coliseum to have a rightful battle against it's enemy. Similar to that of Achilles, the Coliseum of Lancer have some rules: no Noble Phantasms are permited, just the pure ability of both the fighters. Both of them must accept the fight. He can't use it against roman citizens due his dutty as an Emperor. Senators and other Emperors aren't included in the last rule anyway. The Coliseum is literally a rewriting of the original, so territorial strengthening is given to Commodus. It's specially deadly to Greek Heroic Spirits, once Rome is the hammer who bring Greece to the ground.